wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Report Cards
"Report Cards" is the eleventh chapter of More Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School. Synopsis When Mrs. Jewls's new computer fails, she has to grade report cards the old fashioned way. Plot This chapter opens towards the end of a grading period, where Mrs. Jewls has to work on report cards again. She hates giving report cards, rather giving hugs to all the students instead. Fortunately, however, she now has a computer that can record the grades of assignments and print out twenty-nine report cards for her. She can still give the hugs herself. She turns on the computer as her cat, Monkey Face, purrs on her lap. She is given three options: one for recipes, one for report cards, and one for "Gorilla Attack." She clicks the icon for report cards, when suddenly her cat jumps off her lap and wrestles with the mouse. As the cat tangles with the mouse, they get on the keyboard, and when Mrs. Jewls finally pushes the cat down, the program is scrambled. Mrs. Jewls tries to avoid panicking, as she hits the escape key on her keyboard. A new set of symbols appears, she then presses the backspace, but it does the same thing. After pressing the enter key, it clears, and a message pops up saying the scrambling is completed, and the file can not be unscrambled without the password. Mrs. Jewls restarts the program, relieved to see the original icons. She clicks the report cards icon again, once again to see the scrambled screen with a note to press F1 for help. Mrs. Jewls presses F1, and sees a notification that tells her to type the password to unscramble the files. She doesn't know the password, and types "What is the password" on the computer. It doesn't work, and gives her a message saying "That is not the password." She tries a bunch of other passwords, including "If you do not tell me the password I'm going to cry" and "That is not the password," but none of them work. Knowing report cards were due tomorrow, Mrs. Jewls decides that instead she'll have to grade tests the old-fashioned way. She scavenges for tests she can find so she can create the report cards herself. For the rest of the chapter, there's a series of tests on various topics, such as space, expressions, and colors. The reader has to use the information provided to determine things such as grades and the order problems were asked in. After this, the next chapter begins. Characters *Mrs. Jewls *Monkey Face (mentioned, debut) *Todd (mentioned) *Maurecia (mentioned) *Eric Fry (mentioned) *Eric Bacon (mentioned) *Eric Ovens (mentioned) *Jenny (mentioned) *Dana (mentioned) *Terrence (mentioned) *Stephen (mentioned) *John (mentioned) *Joe (mentioned) *Joy (mentioned) *Benjamin Nushmutt (mentioned) *Leslie (mentioned) *Paul (mentioned) *Calvin (mentioned) *Jason (mentioned) *Bebe Gunn (mentioned) *D.J. (mentioned) *Dameon (mentioned) *Myron (mentioned) *Deedee (mentioned) *Rondi (mentioned) *Allison (mentioned) *Sue (mentioned) Trivia *This chapter is structured similarly to "Science, Geography, Etc." from Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School. *Mrs. Jewls attempting "Pig Lips" as the password is a reference to a problem in "Miss Worm Finally Understands!" *Sharie, Kathy, Ron, and Mac are the only students that aren't mentioned in this chapter. Category:More Sideways Arithmetic from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters